


Riddle and Story

by ElegantButler



Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Death, Gen, Mind-transfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Unwilling to leave his friends in the proverbial lurch, Bryce has his mind transferred to another body when he learns he is fatally ill. But will he hide it from them and let them believe that he is dead?





	1. Goodbye and Hello

Max Headroom: Riddle and Story  
Chapter One: Goodbye and Hello

The news could not have been worse. 

“Are you sure?” Bryce asked, looking at Network 23 physician Dr Duncan with disbelief in his eyes.

“Unfortunately, I am,” there was pity in the man’s eyes. Here was a boy not yet seventeen and the doctor had the misfortune of having to tell him that he would not see that birthday.

Bryce just sat there, dumbfounded. This could not be happening to him. He could not die so young. Not when there was so much he still wanted to do. He would not give in. There had to be something that could be done.

“Isn’t there anything you can do about it?”

“You’re already at stage four,” Dr Duncan told him. “There’s nothing anyone can do.”

Bryce nodded, glumly, and walked out of the doctor’s office. 

Reaching his studio, he lie face down on the bed and allowed himself to cry for several minutes.

“Something wrong?” Max Headroom’s voice drawled from a nearby TV.

“No,” Bryce sniffled. “Just go away.”

Max did not disappear from the screen. He could tell that Bryce was upset. The tears on his face were a good indicator of that. “You’re c-c-crying?”

Bryce wiped away his tears. As he looked at Max, an idea came to his mind. It was risky, and he would need someone else to pull it off. But it was better than just giving in and letting himself die.

Thinking it over carefully, he went to his viewphone and tapped in Jenny’s number.

“Jenny,” he said when she appeared on the screen. “I need your help.”

“Right to the point, Bryce,” Jenny grumbled. “Never a hello or good morning or how’ve you been.”

Bryce sighed. “How have you been, then?”

“I’ve been good,” Jenny replied. She looked carefully, an eyebrow going up. “Have you actually been crying?” 

“I have my reasons,” Bryce told her. “Which is why I called. I just came from my annual physical. They found cancer.”

“What?!” Jenny was horrified. “What are they doing about it?”

“Nothing,” Bryce admitted. “It’s stage four so there’s no point.”

“So how can I help?”

“I want to transfer my mind into another body,” Bryce explained. “We can use the Max Headroom process, the same as when I rebooted Edison’s brain during the Neurostim incident.”

“And where are we going to get the body?” Jenny demanded. “We can’t just expect someone to say ‘Here! You can use my body! I don’t have any use for it!’.”

“We’ll grow one at Ovu-Vat,” Bryce told her. 

“I don’t know if I like this idea,” Jenny told him.

“I can’t just abandon Edison,” Bryce said. “He’s completely lost without me.”

“Okay,” Jenny said after a pause. “I just hope you know what you’re doing. I’ll be at Ovu-Vat in ten minutes.”

Bryce disconnected the call and threw on his coat.

“Don’t tell anyone, Max,” Bryce warned. “I don’t want Edison to try and stop me.”

“I didn’t hear a word-word-word,” Max complied. He didn’t want to lose Bryce and was willing to turn a blind eye if it meant Bryce would be around a bit longer. He wondered, though, what Bryce’s new body would look like.

“Thanks,” Bryce said as he grabbed his coat and departed from his studio.

Making his way to Ovu-Vat, he also wondered about his new body. He didn’t want to clone his current body. It might get cancer again and that would defeat the purpose.

“I took the liberty of creating a new body for you,” Jenny told him as he arrived at Ovu-Vat. I figured that way we could begin the transfer as soon as you arrived. Don’t worry, the brain capacity is more than adequate for your intellect. And I can assure you aesthetically it is acceptable.”

Bryce nodded. “Thanks, Jenny,” he said. “Now, the transfer process is quite simple. You need to upload my mind to the computer. My entire mind.Then, download it into the new body you grew for me. Hopefully all will go well.”

“Let’s hope so,” Jenny agreed as Bryce lie on the table in the room. “We only have five hours before they open and kick us out… or arrest us for trespassing.”

“We’ll be out long before then,” Bryce assured her as she attached the wires to his head.

“Close your eyes,” Jenny told him. “It will minimize the influx of additional data.”

Bryce agreed that this was a good idea and let his eyelids drift shut.

It was the last time those eyelids would do so.

*****

New eyes flickered open. Bright blue, they looked around the room for the first time.

“Jenny?” a voice asked. Wait a minute… that didn’t sound right. It wasn’t his voice.

‘Oh, that’s right,’ Bryce’s mind thought. ‘This is my new body. It’s bound to sound different from the old one.’

“We have to get out of here,” Jenny explained. “Put this coat on. I’ll take you clothing shopping later.”

Bryce stood up and stumbled. He stood up and found himself staring down at a body that was anything but what was expected. 

“What the hell, Jenny?!” Bryce asked, astonished at the female face that looked back at him… no dammit, her. 

“Women have longer lifespans than men,” Jenny explained. “I figured since you wanted to live longer, that would be best.”

“But I’m ancient!” Bryce whined.

“You’re only twenty-three years old, physically speaking,” Jenny pointed out. “I figured I’d spare you the rigors of female puberty. The aches of growing breasts, hips getting wider. All those pains. Though you’ll still have to experience your first period. There’s no way to avoid that, short of pregnancy. And that’s just a ten month delay. Plus you’d have a baby to worry about.”

“My what?” Bryce demanded, she had no intention of experiencing pregnancy. She didn’t even want to think of babies.

“I’ll explain once we’re shot of this place,” Jenny said, as Bryce put on the coat Jenny had given her. She was grateful that it covered her down as far as her knees. 

“What happened to my old self?” Bryce wanted to know.

“I had a friend take the body to Gladhand Meadows,” Jenny told her. “Once we get you some proper clothes we can go and visit if you like.”

Rik looked at Jenny and then at Bryce.

“Who’s your friend?” he asked Jenny.

“It’s a long story,” Bryce told him.

Rik knew better than to ask a Blank too much about themselves. Blanks liked their privacy and Rik respected that.

“Cool,” he said, turning his attention to driving the rickshaw he captained. “Where to?”

“Know Clothes,” Jenny said.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived at the clothing store, Jenny looked up at Rik. “What do I owe you?”

Rik smiled. “Just keep on helping your friend,” he suggested. And he drove off, saying nothing more.

Once inside, Bryce started for the teen boys’ department out of habit. Seeing this, Jenny grabbed her by the sleeve and led her to the women’s clothing.

“You’re going to have to remember you’re a young lady,” she whispered. “Just stick with me for now.”

Bryce nodded and followed Jenny.

By the time they were done in that department, Bryce was carrying several nice shirts, both long- and short-sleeved, a number of pairs of skinny jeans, and one long pretty skirt and Jenny had insisted she buy “for special occasions”.

“I’ll never wear it,” Bryce said, firmly. “Not in a million years.”

“Famous last words,” Jenny laughed. “Trust me. You’ll thank me someday. By the way, you should retain the name Bryce. It’s just as much a girl’s name as as boys, and it will be easier for you to remember than some new name.”

“I wonder what the others will think when they find my grave,” Bryce pondered. “Maybe you should’ve had it taken to Nightingale’s.”

“That would’ve been disrespectful,” Jenny said. “I couldn’t.”

Bryce’s smile dropped when they got to the lingerie department.

“You have got to be joking,” she groaned.

“It’s necessary,” Jenny told her, tossing a package of panties marked “boy shorts” onto the pile Bryce was carrying. “I think you’ll be more comfortable in these than the bikini style. And now to get you fitted for a couple of bras and we’ll be all set.”

Jenny dragged the reluctant woman to the fitting room. She held onto the items they’d already chosen while the detection circuits did their measuring and printed out the size she would be most comfortable with.

“Just be glad we don’t live in the old days where you had to lift your arms above your head while a woman wrapped a tape measure around you.” Jenny said as she handed the clothes back to Bryce and tossed a handful of bras onto them. “There, that should be enough.”

They paid for the items with Jenny’s credit tubes. Jenny had had Bryce’s converted to cash before the transfer, but she thought it would be better for Bryce to hold onto her cash for as long as she could.

“Where are you going?” Jenny asked as Bryce turned toward Network 23.

“To see about getting a job,” Bryce told her. “I’m never going to survive in the fringes. And my cash won’t last forever.”

“You’re a Blank,” Jenny pointed out. “Network 23 won’t even look at you.”

“No,” Bryce agreed. Then she smiled and added. “But Edison Carter will.”

*****

Edison spotted the new grave as he moved amongst the memorial stones to visit his old friend and colleague Paddy Ashton. Curious, he stepped over to read the name.

“Bryce Lynch.” he said, quietly. For a moment, the name didn’t register. 

Then it did.

“No,” he whispered. “No, it can’t be! How is this possible?”

A woman in her early twenties approached. Edison didn’t see her at first, as grief stricken as he was over the death of his young friend. She stood there for a long moment, holding a small bunch of blue flowers.

Edison finally sensed that someone was behind him. He arose and turned, looking at the woman as she stood there.

“Did you know Bryce?” he asked, wondering if she were the young genius’s older sister.

“Better than most people,” Bryce replied. She reached up, not sure why, and wiped a tear from Edison’s eye as she handed him the flowers and then walked away.

“Wait!” Edison called after her as he began to follow. 

“Go visit your friend Paddy,” she said. “We’ll meet again.”

Edison wanted to ask her how she knew about Paddy. But she got into an unmarked powder blue car and rode off before he had the chance. He stayed at Bryce’s grave for a few minutes, a tear falling as he thought about how unfair life was. 

*****

“He was only sixteen, dammit!” Edison swore under his breath as he slammed his fist into the wall beside the door to Murray’s office.

“Did you want something?” Murray asked, storming over to the door in response to Edison’s show of anger.

“Get Theora and Cheviot,” Edison demanded.

“I get that you’re angry about something,” Murray said. “But I think you’d better calm down and get your act together before I summon the troops.”

Edison took a deep breath. Murray was right. He was letting this get to him. But this was Bryce they were talking about. Bryce, who had been like a little brother to him. Who would never get to grow up and have a family one day. Bryce… who was dead.

“It isn’t fair, Murray,” he said, sitting down heavily and putting his face in his hands.

Murray stared at him for a moment. Even the death of Paddy Ashton hadn’t hit the reporter so hard. “Edison? What happened?”

“I went to see Paddy’s grave,” Edison explained. “There was a new one not far from his. A grave I wish I’d never seen. One that has no business being there.”

Edison let out a fresh sob. 

“Whose?” Murray asked. 

Edison took several minutes to compose himself.

“Bryce’s.” he finally managed.

Murray’s face fell. He hadn’t exactly gotten along with Bryce. But he would never wish the boy dead. Not when he had a daughter who was the same age Bryce had been.

He picked up the receiver of his viewphone and called Cheviot’s line. “I’ll tell Theora later.”

“Cheviot,” the boss said as he appeared on the screen.

“Sir,” Murray said, unhappily, “I’m afraid I have some very bad news.”

Cheviot’s face fell a little, and Murray reflected how it would soon fall a lot more.

“How bad?” Cheviot asked.

“We’ve lost Bryce,” Murray told him. 

“How?” Cheviot wanted to know.

“I don’t know,” Edison admitted. “I only found out when I stumbled upon his grave while visiting Paddy’s.”

“Then when you say lost, you’re not saying that he left us to join another network. You’re saying he… died?”

Edison nodded. “I just wish I’d known something was wrong. I don’t know how he died, even. I only know that he did. Excuse me,” he added, seeing Theora arrive at her station. “I have to tell Theora.”

He could hear Murray and Cheviot continuing their talk until he closed the office door behind him.

“Good morning, Edison,” Theora said, cheerfully.

“Not really,” Edison replied.

“What’s wrong?” 

Edison looked crushed as he told her, “Bryce is dead.”

“How?”   
“I don’t know,” Edison admitted, hugging her.

After a moment, she pulled free. “How did you find out?”

“I saw his grave earlier when I stopped to see Paddy’s.”

“I’d like to see it as well,” Theora told him. “It doesn’t feel real to me.”

“We can go after work,” Edison suggested. “For now, let’s try to focus on tonight’s story.”

*****

Edison looked up from Theora’s control desk a short time later as the elevator door sounded nearby. A woman stepped out. The same woman he’d seen at Bryce’s grave. Edison wondered what she was doing there in the control room. Had she been aware of Bryce’s connection to Edison’s team?

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“I’d like to speak to Mr. McKenzie,” she explained. “I’m here about a job as a controler.”

That wasn’t what Edison had expected.

“Of course,” he said, after a moment. “Right this way.”

As they crossed the Control Room, Edison asked her “How did you know Bryce?”

She gave him a sly look and replied. “I’ll tell you as soon as you buy me Castle Grayskull.”

Edison didn’t know what she was referring to, but he decided he could always ask Theora or Max.

“Fair enough,” Edison agreed. “Do you know how he died?”

“He had an inoperable brain tumor,” Bryce explained. It felt odd to be referring to himself in the third person.

“Cancerous?” Edison asked.

“Does it matter?” Bryce asked, bitterly. “Even if it wasn’t, and it was, it was inoperable and spreading. It would have caused him major brain damage. He would’ve ceased to be the young genius you knew so well. He didn’t want that. Isn’t that enough?”

“I guess it has to be,” Edison growled as they reached the door to Murray’s office. “I suppose I had no say in the matter.”

“No,” Bryce agreed. “You didn’t.”


	2. Welcome or Welcome Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edison has his suspicions about Bryce's replacement.

Chapter Two: Welcome or Welcome Back?

Edison knocked on the door of Murray’s office.

“Yes?” Murray asked.

“Murray,” Edison told him. “This is…”

“Lynn,” Bryce lied smoothly. She had decided it would be easier to use a new name that was similar to her own rather than explain what she had done and why.

“You’re a Blank?” Murray inquired.

“Don’t judge me too quickly,” Bryce warned. “I’m more intelligent than Simon Peller lets on.”

“Oh, we know some rather intelligent Blanks,” Murray told her. “The problem is, our Control room is pretty full. A position has recently become available. But I don’t know when we’ll be filling. Our head of Research and Development just passed away unexpectedly. I’m not sure if Cheviot will have it filled at once, or if he wants to leave it empty for a while out of respect.”

“Research and Development,” Bryce pondered in pretense of consideration. “I could try for that I suppose. I’m really sorry about Bryce.”

“Did you know him?” Murray asked, surprised.

Bryce nodded. “Our parents went around in the same circles. He was pretty smart. He got me out of few jams when he was at ACS.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, she thought to herself. Bryce had gotten himself out of a scrape or two while attending the college.

“So, Bryce’s parents were Fringers?” Murray’s eyebrow shot up.

“No,” Bryce shook her head. “They were in middle management. Just above Fringer level. But my parents were high end Fringers, like Red and Dom at Big Time.”

Edison didn’t ask how she knew about Blank Reg or Dominique. They were well-known amongst the Blanks as they ran the pirate station Big Time Television.

“Well, I’ll have to put in a request to Cheviot for the standard test.” Murray decided. “Can you return here tomorrow morning?”

Bryce nodded. “I’ll be here first thing,” she promised as she turned and departed.

“Where did you find her?” Murray asked once the young woman had gone.

“I saw her at Bryce’s grave,” Edison said, his face falling at the words. “I didn’t expect to see her again. Certainly not here.”

“What do you think of her?” Murray asked. “Professionally, I mean.”

“I think she could work out,” Edison assured him. “She reminds me of Bryce somehow.”

“That’s your mind playing tricks on you,” Murray warned. “You feel a sense of guilt that you couldn’t save him. Just like when you couldn’t save Paddy. Only this time there’s no one else to pin the blame on. So you look for other ways to comfort yourself.”

“Maybe,” Edison conceded, though he didn’t sound convinced.

 

Bryce arrived at Network 23 early the following morning. Edison escorted her to Cheviot’s office.

“Mr. Cheviot,” he explained. “This is Lynn. She’s the woman I was telling you about who was interested in taking over the position as head of Research and Development.”

“Ah, yes. The Blank,” Cheviot considered. “I will be honest, this Network is not in the habit of hiring Fringers. So your scores will have to be something very special. And just to make sure you don’t cheat, I will be monitoring your progress personally.”

Bryce nodded solemnly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, sir. Especially given how much exposure you’ve had to Simon Peller.”

Cheviot frowned but did not make an issue of it. Many Blanks disliked Peller and with good reason. Not long ago, Network 23’s pet politician had tried to throw all the Blanks in jail just because he thought their presence made his city look sloppy. Edison had, with Bryce’s help, reined the man in before he could serious wreck either the Network’s reputation or his own.

“You have ten minutes,” Cheviot said, as soon as Bryce had sat down in front of the testing computer.

Bryce considered getting a few wrong on purpose, just to throw them off. But she wanted, no needed, this job too badly. And it would have defeated the purpose of going through all she had to risk failure. So she took a deep breath, and began the test.

“And time’s up,” Cheviot announced at the end of eight minutes.

Bryce smiled inwardly, recognizing this as the final ‘question’ of the test. The “who is right? me or the boss” question. As she had finished three minutes earlier, she felt she had the leisure to let it be the boss this time. So, she lowered her hands to her lap and smiled as she waited for Cheviot to go over her test results.

“Interesting,” Cheviot said, staring at the familiar results. They were the same as Bryce’s had been. All except for the part about the time call at the end. When Bryce had first come to them fresh from the Academy of Computer Sciences, he had argued with Cheviot about the early stop to the test, pointing out rather pompously how important it was to stick to a planned schedule while Grossberg, who had been Chairman of the Board at Network 23 at the time, stood by taking the young genius’s side in the matter. Lynn had been willing to give Cheviot a bit of leeway in the matter. 

“What is it?” Edison asked.

Cheviot brought up Bryce’s original scores and showed the two sets to Edison who turned to face the young woman.

“Bryce?”

“My name is Lynn, Mr. Carter,” Bryce said, firmly. She turned to Cheviot waiting for his decision.

Cheviot smiled. “Welcome to Network 23.” 

*****

Edison typed in the door code to Bryce’s studio, leading ‘Lynn’ into room.

“This is our Research and Development studio,” he told her. “There’s a bed here so you can sleep her safely if you elect to. Unfortunately, I’m working on a report this afternoon, so I won’t be able to walk you through your first day.”

“That’s okay,” Bryce assured him. “Since Max Headroom is linked directly to your computer system, he would probably be better at nursemaiding me through my first day.”

“Good point,” Edison agreed, eyeing her suspiciously. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Once Edison had gone, Bryce sat down at her computer and spoke.

“Max,” she said, calmly. “Are we being listened to?”

Max gave a grin as he appeared on the screen before her.

“The coast-coast-coast is clear, my lady,” he told her in a chivalrous tone.

“Good,” Bryce sounded clipped and professional. “It would be unfortunate if Mr. Carter were to discover my secret.”

“Oh?” Max inquired. “And why is that? Has somebody got a c-c-crush?”

“I most certainly do not,” Bryce shook her head. However the change of bodies might have affected her mind, she was no more susceptible to such a ridiculous notion as love in her new body than she had been as a sixteen year old boy. At least not as far as she was concerned.

“Different body. Diff-Diff- Different hormones.” Max warned. 

“Same mind. Same mindset,” Bryce pointed out in return. “Now, let’s focus on updating the system to recognize a new master. It’s going to be pretty suspect if I keep using the same codes.”

*****

“So, did she pass?” Theora asked, sounding hopeful. She didn’t need Edison’s strange fantasy about the new woman being Bryce in a new body to like her. She had spirit and seemed to have a very professional air about her. She certainly knew how to handle Edison Carter.

“With flying colors,” Edison replied. “Cheviot said she got the same scores as Bryce except for one question,” he gave Murray a look as he said this.

“Almost the same,” Murray pointed out, “Not exactly the same.”

“The only part that was different was the hidden question Cheviot does every year.”

“The early stop?” Murray asked.

“Apparently when Bryce first came here when he was a little boy, he argued the point with Cheviot and told him that timing was very important. Today Lynn, as she calls herself, simply ended the test. It might seem like a big difference, but women are supposed to be more relaxed than men, so that might explain the change. Or perhaps it comes from knowing Cheviot a little better?”

“Lynn is not Bryce, Edison,” Murray reminded him. “She’s Lynn. You need to start reminding yourself of that. Otherwise you’ll miss getting to make a new friend. Bryce died and he is never coming back.”

“You’re wrong,” Edison insisted. “Bryce has come back to us, and I’m going to find out exactly how.”


	3. Decisions and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce finally confesses the truth to Edison and Theora.

Chapter Three: Decisions and Truths

“Edison suspects,” Max warned as Bryce flopped down on her bed.

“Does that man ever give up?” she asked in a mildly exasperated voice.

“Usually not-not-not,”Max told her. “It might be a good idea just to admit to the truth.”

“No, Max,” Bryce shook her head. “Just drop it.”

“Bryce,” Max began.

“Lynn,” Bryce reminded him.

“Look, he’s going to find-find-find out eventually,” Max pointed out. “This is Edison Carter we’re talking about.”

“I can’t tell him, Max,” Bryce sighed. “Even if I wanted to, I can’t. Okay?”

“Why not?” Max asked.

“It’s complicated,” Bryce told him.

“You love him,” Max smirked.

“Not this again,” Bryce groaned.

“There’s nothing wrong with a beautiful wom-wom-woman being attracted to a man like Edison.” Max pointed out.

“It’s not like that,” Bryce explained. “This is a new body and I’m not used to it yet. I’m bound to feel a little weird until I learn more about it. I don’t want to jump to any conclusions until I can figure out what’s going on.”

“Then why not tell your friends who you really are?” Max asked. “You know they liked you as Bryce before.”

“And have Edison go on and on about morality and whether my choice was ethical?” Bryce countered. “That’s the last thing I need.”

“Yes, Edison-son-son will probably pontificate a bit at first,” Max admitted. “But if you explain everything to him, he’ll calm down. Besides, I think he’d be so happy that you were alive, he might not even complain at all. And it’ll be less stressful for you-you-you if you get it out of the way. Not having to wor-wor-worry about whether he finds out or not.”

“Fine,” Bryce gave in. “I’ll go tell him. You’re probably right.”

“Probably?” Max addressed the empty room just after Bryce departed.

*****

“Let’s focus,” Theora suggested as she tapped a few keys on her Control computer. “We know Ovu-vat was broken into recently. But we don’t know why. Just that they reported that something had been stolen.”

“Did they say what?” Edison asked.

“No,” Theora shook her head. “But I checked their system and it turns out several biologicals went missing a few days ago that they didn’t report.”

“What were they doing with biologicals?” Edison growled. “Their Gro-Bags program was supposed to be shut down.”

“Perhaps they’re just working with artificial insemination now?” Theora suggested. “That would be more ethical than the alternative.”

“The question,” Edison reminded her, “is what happened to the samples that were taken.”

He looked up as the door opened and Bryce walked in.

“... and I think I have a pretty good idea.”

“Edison,” Theora stated. “Drop it. She’s not Bryce.”

“Yes, I am,” Bryce confessed.

Theora’s jaw dropped.

“But, how?” she asked.

“Well,” Bryce smiled. “You recall the incident with Edison’s Neurostim bracelet?”

Theora nodded. “You used the Max Headroom program to transfer your mind into your current body.”

“Exactly,” Bryce laughed.

Edison recognized Bryce’s chuckle even though the voice was different and smiled.

“I take it this body wasn’t your first choice,” Edison remarked.

“It wasn’t my choice at all,” Bryce agreed. “Jenny’s sense of humor.”

“What I don’t get is, why did you try to keep it a secret?” Theora asked.

“Things are more complicated now,” Bryce told her, glancing meaningfully at Edison. “I can’t reconcile who I once was with how I feel nowadays.”

“You like Edison,” Theora realized.

“What’s not to like?” Bryce shrugged. “He’s a good man.”

“He has his faults,” Theora told her. “Just like any person.”

“You mean his overzealous quest for the truth?”

“The truth is important, Bryce,” Edison reminded her. “Without it, there would be nothing but chaos.”

“And Peller controlling it all,” Bryce agreed. “True. So you’re right. The truth is important. Just be careful who you step on to get to it.”

“Well, I guess we know what happened at Ovu-Vat, then,” Edison concluded. “I think we can find another story to report on. I don’t think it would be in Bryce’s best interest to learn that it’s possible to transfer a mind into another body.”

“Indeed,” Bryce agreed. “They wouldn’t leave me alone. And I don’t want to repeat the process on others.”

“So it’s ethical for you, but not for them?” Edison demanded. 

“It would be ethical if a person sixteen or younger were dying,” Bryce countered. “But not as a means of getting a thinner body in lieu of diet and exercise. And, trust me, there are people who would abuse it for that purpose.”

“You’ve got a point,” Theora agreed.

“Or old rich people trying to prolong their lives,” Edison added.

“Exactly,” Bryce nodded. “Of course, in that case, the minds would gradually deteriorate due to their advanced age. The body might become younger, but the mind would not. Anyone who did it for that purpose would end as a young or middle-aged person with advanced dementia or mental instability.”

Theora shuddered at the idea. “Can you imaging Peller coming across this knowledge?”

“The idea of him, or any politician, in office indefinitely as they slowly go mad is terrifying,” Bryce agreed.

“It would be best if you destroyed any records of what’s been done,” Edison told her. “Just in case.”

“Good idea,” Bryce decided. 

“And don’t do it again,” Edison concluded.


	4. Complications and Plots

Chapter Four: Complications and Plots

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Bryce told Max as she sat down at her computer and continued the project she’d begun before her mind had been transferred.

“Didn’t make a fool of yourself in front of Edison, then?”

“Fortunately not,” Bryce smiled. “Though I did admit that I like him. God, I hope I didn’t weird him out.”

She spent several minutes typing, then deleting, then typing again. Finally, she put her face in her hands and let out an irritated sigh.

“I can’t concentrate,” she remarked. “I don’t know if it’s this new body, or my being worried about how Edison feels about me now that I told Theora I like him. Right in front of him!”

“B-b-both,” Max suggested. “Admit it, you wouldn’t have said anything in your old bod-bod-body.”

“I was a sixteen year old boy in my other body,” Bryce reminded the construct. “I didn’t even have these feelings then. Yes, I liked Edison. But not the same way I do now. The problem is, I don’t know if Edison sees me as I am now, or if he still thinks of me as that sixteen year old boy.”

*****

“Bryce is sixteen,” Edison pointed out to Theora. “I hardly think she’s appropriate dating material.”

“She has the body of a twenty-three year old woman,” Theora explained. “And she likes you.”

“Regardless,” Edison argued. “Chronologically she’s sixteen.”

“Her mind may be sixteen, but her body has only existed for two days.” Murray pointed out.

“Oh, God,” Edison groaned. “Don’t even remind me about that.”

“Look,” Theora stated, “Bryce likes you, regardless of her circumstances. Or probably because of them. And we both know she won’t back down from her position without a fight.”

Edison took a breath.

“I’d better talk to her,” Edison said. “I’ll just let her down gently.”

“Just remember what she did last time she was angry with you,” Theora reminded him, referring to the Blipvert incident when Bryce had nearly killed Edison several times both by hacking the lift and raising the carpark’s one-way grate when Edison had been on a stolen motorcycle trying to escape. “If I were you, I’d accept her at face value. You know, what you see is what you get.”

“I have to think about it,” Edison decided.

Nearby, Theora’s old boyfriend, Ted, was listening. He smiled to himself. If he could get Edison to fall in love with Bryce, he supposed, he would have another chance with Theora. But Edison would not fall easily. Not with Bryce’s past. He decided he would have to take extreme measures. He wouldn’t hurt Bryce. Theora would never forgive him for that if she found out. But she might be grateful if Edison ended up returning the love the newly female Bryce wanted from him.

He decided he would kidnap Bryce and threaten her life. He would never carry out the threat, of course. But Edison had to be afraid he would lose her so he would realize how much he cared for her.

That night, while Bryce got out of the bath, Ted, who had found the location of her secret studio, stepped up to the door which was still ajar.

“Hmm… I’ve always heard that geniuses can be forgetful,” he mused as he pushed the door open and walked in.

Bryce stepped out of the bathroom in the silk nightgown Jenny had helped her pick out and bathrobe. She saw Ted and was about to demand who he was when he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

“Don’t struggle or I’ll break your neck,” he warned as he dragged her from the studio and into the hallway. 

Bryce relaxed. She hoped that making herself dead weight, this man, who she had only seen briefly in the Control Room, would give up and let her go.

Ted pulled a gun from his pocket and held it against Bryce’s head. “Come with me,” he demanded.

Max appeared on the screen of one of the hallway monitor screens as Ted dragged Bryce, at gunpoint, down the corridor toward the lift.

Racing to Control, he cried out, on Theora’s computer. “Ted’s got Bryce!”

“What?!” Theora exclaimed.

“Damn it all!” Edison snarled. He rushed out of the Control Room. “Max! Whatever lift he takes her on, stop it!”

Max stopped the lift. “Lift number three,” he told Edison. “I’ve stopped it on level 11.”

Edison took another lift to level 11 and rushed into the hall as Max opened the doors to lift number three, revealing Bryce and Ted, who was holding her at gunpoint.

“Put it down, Ted,” Edison warned. “I don’t know what your problem is…”

“What do you care if I shoot her,” Ted demanded. “We all know she means nothing to you.”

“She’s my best friend,” Edison told him. “I do care about her.”

“Best friend?” Ted leered at Bryce. “So you don’t mind if I do this then?” he pulled Bryce’s robe free of one shoulder low enough to reveal her powder blue silk nightgown and the sloping silhouette of her breast.

Bryce blushed furiously. “Stop it!” she shouted.   
“Leave her alone!” Edison demanded. “You have no right to take advantage of her. I don’t know why you’re doing this, but whatever your problem is, we can resolve it without her getting hurt.

Ted suddenly turned Bryce toward him and kissed her, roughly, on the mouth, the gun still in his hand.

Edison saw red. Taking advantage of Ted’s distraction, he grabbed the gun and yanked it free, bringing it down on Ted’s head and knocking him out cold.

Bryce looked up at him with gratitude as she fixed her robe.

“Are you alright?” Edison asked her, gently.

Bryce nodded. “Embarrassed but unharmed.” she replied, drawing close to him for protection. “Thank you.”

Theora rushed onto the scene, which had played out in less than five minutes, as Ted got to his feet.

“Ow!” Ted complained. “Well at least you didn’t use the other end of the gun. But did you have to hit me so hard?”

“What the hell were you trying to do to Bryce?” Theora demanded.

Ted looked over at Bryce, who was still wrapped firmly in Edison’s protective embrace.

“Nothing,” he told her, pulling her aside. “I just wanted to make Mr. Carter see his true feelings for her.”

Theora looked over at Edison and Bryce. She smiled at them.

“For the moment, I think they’re only grateful she wasn’t killed,” Ted admitted. “But we’ll see if anything comes of it.”

“You’d better hope it doesn’t backfire, mister,” Theora warned him. “If she gets hurt…”

“I know,” Ted told her.

“And why on Earth would you use a gun?”

“It’s just a prop,” Ted admitted. “I got it from the costume and props room.”

Ted handed Theora the gun. She examined it and found the logo ‘Chekov 42’ branded on the side in the familiar grey on blue shark’s tooth design. .

“Well, all the same,” Theora said. “I don’t like people threatening my friends. But I understand you were just being a romantic. So, I won’t dump you. However, you’re grounded from any fun for the next month.”

Theora walked off, with a pleading Ted following behind.


	5. Explanations

Chapter Five: Explanations. 

Edison watched the two walk off. Was Theora really not going to do anything about Ted’s attempt at kidnapping Bryce? He would have to speak with her later. Right now, he had other things on his mind.

“Bryce,” he said, finally stepping back to look at her more carefully as she pulled her robe back up onto her shoulder. “Did he hurt you?”

Bryce shook her head. “He could’ve killed me, but he didn’t. I don’t get it. Why? And what’s up with Theora?”

“That guy was her boyfriend,” Edison explained.

Bryce considered this. “Maybe he wanted you to rescue me?” she considered.

“You mean he wanted to set us up so he’d have another chance with Theora?” Edison realized. “It’s a sweet though, but I just can’t figure out whether you’re sixteen or twenty-three.”

“Murray probably thinks I’m a few days old,” Bryce laughed.

“As a matter of fact, he does!” Edison joined in. “Look, I’d better head home. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Bryce gave a nod and a smile. “I was just about to head off to bed,” she told Edison. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep with so much adrenaline running through me right now.” she looked thoughtfully at the floor for a moment, then asked. “You wouldn’t want to keep me company for a little while, would you?”

“We’ll watch TV for an hour or so,” Edison decided. “That will help you relax. After that, I’m going home. I’ve got work in the morning.”

“Here at the Network,” Bryce pointed out, innocently.

Edison sat on the edge of the bed, which doubled as a sofa, and switched the TV from standby to on. For a second there was a flash of skin as the network’s adult programming began. Then Edison switched it over to World 1 where Marsupial Maria was introducing her viewers to a new wallaby that had been born in the zoo earlier that day.

“What was that?” Bryce asked him, not referring to the marsupial on the screen.

“Nothing that a lady should be watching,” Edison told her, firmly.

“No matter,” Bryce said with a sigh. “The Network keeps cutting out on me at this time of the day anyhow. Normally I turn on Network 66 and watch Weeknights with Wilma. It’s about as thrilling as Porky’s Landing. So,” she added, partially changing the subject. “Tell me more about this mysterious show that ladies aren’t supposed to watch.”

Edison gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Never mind about that.”

“Why?” Bryce asked, slyly. “Is it sexy?”

Edison raised an eyebrow. “Who told you about that?” he exclaimed, somewhat taken aback.

“Jenny,” Bryce explained. “She wanted to make sure I wasn’t taken advantage of.”

“She’s a good friend,” Edison said, approvingly. “Yes, Bryce. It’s sexy.”

“Am I?” Bryce asked him, her eyes full of anxiety.

“Um…” Edison hedged. “It’s hard for me to see you as such, given that a week ago you were a sixteen year old boy. But I suppose to anyone who didn’t know about your past, you might be thought of as cute.”

“Just cute?” Bryce sounded disappointed. “Edison, can’t you just forget about the old me?”

“No,” Edison told her. “I liked him.”

“Do you like me?” Bryce wanted to know.

“Of course,” Edison told her. “You’re my best friend and you always will be.”

“I suppose that’ll have to be good enough,” Bryce decided, reluctantly, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I told you, we’re not getting frisky,” Edison reminded her.

“I know,” Bryce yawned. “But you make a nice pillow.”

Edison decided not to argue. She needed her sleep after all. 

They sat there for a moment until Edison felt Bryce sag against him. Then, being careful not to wake her, he stood up, letting her rest on the sofa while he fetched a sheet from the bed and covered her, carefully.

“You’ll find someone someday,” he said to the sleeping woman as he left the studio, leaving Bryce bathed in the glow of the TV as she slept peacefully on the sofa.


	6. A Simple Party

Chapter Six: A Simple Party

Bryce arose, still sleepy, from the sofa the next morning. She gave a yawn and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Sitting down to eat, she thought about the events of the previous night. The phony kidnapping attempt had shaken her pretty badly. But at least it had given her a few quiet moments with Edison. That, on the other hand, hadn’t been quite the few moments she would have liked.

“What is wrong with me?” She asked herself in annoyance. “I know I shouldn’t be thinking so emotionally. It’s not good for my work. So why am I feeling so possessive of Edison? I know he’s just a friend.”

“But you want want want him to be more,” Max mentioned.

“Yeah,” Bryce was too groggy from sleeping on the sofa rather than the bed to muster up a good argument so she didn’t bother trying. “So, what was all the excite- excite- excitement last night?”

“Theora’s boyfriend Ted tried to kidnap me,” Bryce told him, quickly adding, “he was just faking, though. He wanted to get Edison to rescue me. It was all a plot of his to get us together so Edison would stop getting in between him and Theora every time he wanted to go out with her.”

“Sounds re-re-reasonable,” Max remarked, sarcastically. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Bryce reassured him.

“So, did the plan work?” Max inquired. “What did you and Edison do aft-aft-afterward? Hm?”

“Nothing,” Bryce replied. “We watched TV until I fell asleep.”

“Really,” Max grumbled. “Edison didn’t even kiss-kiss-kiss you?”

“He can’t get past who I used to be,” Bryce explained. “To him I’ll always be that person.”  
“That’s rough,” Max told her, sympathetically. “Perhaps you could transfer me into…”

“No, Max,” Bryce shook her head. “It wouldn’t be the same. You may have been a perfect copy of Edison in the beginning. But you’ve grown independently of him for the past few months. You’re your own person, now. And I must say, I’m rather proud.”

Max beamed at him, equally proud.

“You know,” Max remarked, “Network 23 is holding an employee part-part-party next week. Maybe you should go?”

“For what?” Bryce wanted to know. “I’m not going to find a boyfriend there. Most of the guys who work for Network 23 are grouchy old men.”

“...and I p-p-promise I won’t tell Edison or Ted you said that,” Max announced. “Besides, it won’t just be employees. Some of them are bring-bring-bringing their family members, too.”

“That might be interesting,” Bryce admitted. “Maybe I’ll drop by for a few minutes.”

 

The party in question was a simple affair. It took place every year, and involved a moderate number of employees drinking, joking around, and talking about how good or bad they thought the Network’s current lineup was.

Bryce had wanted to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt, but Max vetoed her and insisted she wear (just this once) the pretty skirt that Jenny had talked her into buying along with a matching silk blouse. 

“Wow,” Max remarked. “You should dress like that more often.”

Bryce looked at herself in the mirror, and was also impressed.

“You might have a point,” she decided. Maybe, if she was lucky, her current appearance would change Edison’s mind.

She left her studio and was at the party in a matter of minutes.

The crowd was laughing at something somebody had said, and nobody took notice when she walked in. She decided she preferred it that way.

 

Cheviot’s grandson, Jake, laughed along with the crowd. He turned to say something to the person next to him, a Board Member named Edwards, when he caught sight of the new arrival out of the corner of his eye.

Stepping away from the crowd, he went over to Bryce, handing her a glass of white wine.

“Thank you,” Bryce accepted the drink. She sipped it experimentally, then smiled.

“Not bad,” she told him.

“You never had wine before?” Jake asked her.

“No,” Bryce admitted. “It’s good.”

“Drink it slowly,” Jake warned. “You might get inebriated if you take your first drink too quickly.”

“Good point,” Bryce said, agreeably.

“My name is Jake, by the way,” Jake told her, by way of introduction.

“Bryce,” Bryce replied. 

“So, who are you with?” Jake asked her.

“I’m head of Research and Development,” Bryce explained.

Jake raised an eyebrow. “I thought R&D was run by a teenaged boy. At least that’s who my grandfather was complaining about.”

“Oh, really?” Bryce remarked, annoyed. “Well, whoever your grandfather is, he ought to be more considerate.”

“Don’t worry,” Jake reassured her with a smile. “My grandfather complains about everyone. Even Edison Carter.”

Bryce smiled more easily at this. After all, she had her own complaints about Edison. Looking at the reporter in question, she saw that he was glaring at Theora, who had begun to dance with Ted.

Taking the half-full glass from Bryce’s hand, Jake set it on a nearby table and asked. “Would you care to dance?”

“I don’t know how,” Bryce admitted. 

“I’ll show you,” Jake offered. “It’s a nice slow song, so all you need to do is just follow my lead.”

“I can’t…” Bryce muttered, shyly.

“Of course you can,” Jake assured her. “It’s easy.” 

He took her by the hands and drew her close, swaying gently with her as the music played.

Bryce noticed a few other couples were dancing for a moment, then she turned and looked at Jake who was smiling at her.

“You catch on quickly,” Jake praised. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Bryce didn’t reply at first. Then she caught sight of Max who was nodding in encouragement.

“Sure,” she replied. “What do you have in mind?”

“Maybe the Fresh Start?” Jake offered.

Bryce recognized the name as that of the restaurant where Theora’s kid brother worked.

“That sounds nice,” she agreed.

“Great,” Jake told her. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow after work.”

“Tomorrow?” Bryce asked, nervously.

“Too soon?” Jake didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“No, not at all,” Bryce decided. “Tomorrow will be fine.”

They continued to dance, their bodies close, her head on his shoulder, neither of them noticing the stern look Edison was aiming in their direction.


	7. First Date, Double Date

Chapter Seven: First Date, Double Date?

“Hello, Shawn,” Theora said to her brother as she and Edison walked into the Fresh Start.

Edison had suggested they drop by the restaurant to visit Theora’s brother, who she had recently reconnected with after several years of not talking. But the truth was, he had other plans. Feeling protective of Bryce, he had come to spy on her date.

“Hi, Theora,” her brother replied, cheerfully. “I never properly thanked you for helping me get this job back after the Raking incident. Thanks.”

“Hey, you’re my baby brother,” Theora said. “That’s what big sisters are for. How are Winnie and Sarah?”

“Both are well,” Shawn told her, as Edison watched the door. “You should drop by the house again some day.”

“Jones!” a voice called from the kitchen end of the restaurant.

“Oops! Gotta get back to work,” Shawn excused himself.

Theora noticed that Edison was looking at the door.

“Expecting someone?” she asked.

“You never know when some big celebrity might come through the door,” Edison said, dismissively.

“Bigger than you, you mean?” Theora inquired. “Edison if a celebrity does come in, it will be for dinner, not an interview.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Edison agreed. He turned his attention back to her. 

“You ever wonder if you made the right decision leaving World 1?” he asked her.

“It’s more exciting at Network 23,” Theora told him. Seeing his eyes darting around, she asked. “What are you looking for now? Your reflection?” she sighed. “Reporters. You guys are always so concerned about your appearance.”

Edison spotted a narrow mirror. A moment later, he caught the reflections of Bryce and Jake walking into the restaurant.

Bryce noticed Edison and turned to her date.

“Carter’s here,” she whispered. “He must’ve heard us making plans at the party. Dollars to crunch fries says he’s here to spy on me.”

“Perhaps I should introduce myself?” Jake suggested. “Let him know there’s nothing to fear.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Bryce told him. “Who I’m dating is none of Carter’s business.”

“Come on,” Jake smiled. “It’ll be fun. Let’s turn this into a double-date. I don’t mind. Unless you do.”

“Sure, why not?” Bryce smiled back. “You’re right. It’ll be fun.”

She and Jake walked casually up to Edison and Theora’s table.

“Hey! What a coincidence!” Bryce laughed, slapping Edison on the back. “I didn’t know you and Theora were dating.”

Theora glared at Edison.

“Did you bring me here to spy on Bryce?” she demanded. Without waiting for an answer, she looked up at Bryce and Jake. “So, who’s this?” she asked, indicating Jake.

“Jake Cheviot,” Jake told her.

“Cheviot?” Bryce asked. “He’s your grandfather?”

Jake nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Jake,” Theora said.

“Why don’t the two of you join us?” Edison invited.

“Edison,” Theora chastised. “I’m sure Bryce and her date want to have some time alone.”

Bryce, however, sat down next to her. “That’s a wonderful idea,” she laughed. “We can make it a double date.”

“Edison and I are just here as friends,” Theora corrected him.

“No matter,” Jake agreed, sitting next to Edison. If that’s what it took for him to reassure Edison that he had no ill intentions toward Bryce, he would gladly welcome the extra company.

“So,” Jake said, happily, to Edison. “You’re going on your what fifth year with the What I Want to Know show?”

“That’s right,” Edison said. “But it’s only really been a great show since Theora and Bryce joined the team.”

Bryce and Theora both smiled at this.

“Edison would be lost without us,” Bryce explained.

“His previous controller left him unguarded in a rather nasty area.” Theora added.

“Okay, enough,” Edison interrupted. “I’m sure Jake didn’t come here to listen to my exploits as a reporter. He gets enough of that on television.”

“Too true,” Jake agreed. “No offense.”

“So, Bryce,” Edison asked, not one to accept any lack of truth. “Did you tell Jake here about your latest science project?”

“Edison,” Bryce hissed at him. She planned to tell Jake about her past on the following date, if she decided she liked him enough to keep dating him. 

“Bryce is brilliant,” Edison praised. “Just recently.”

Theora kicked him roughly under the table.

“Would you excuse us for a moment?” she asked, indicating for Edison to follow her.

“What was that about?” he asked Bryce, once the two of them were alone again.

“I’ll tell you another time,” Bryce promised. “Let’s get out of here before they come back.”

Jake smiled in agreement. “Agreed. This is really nice, but I think we’re a couple people more crowded than I’d like to be.”

 

“Edison,” Theora warned, seeing Bryce and Jake departing and wanting to keep Edison from noticing. “If you ever try to sabotage Bryce again, I will make sure you regret it.”

“She knows more than she used to, I’ll give you that,” Edison admitted. “But that doesn’t mean someone can’t take advantage of her.”

“Jake seems like a nice man,” Theora pointed out.

“Seems,” Edison reminded her. “That’s the key word. We don’t know anything about him. Just because he’s a Cheviot doesn’t automatically make him a good person.”

“Where would you like to go next?” Jake asked Bryce once they were outside.

“We never did get to eat,” Bryce pointed out. “How about Know Chow?”

“Works for me,” Jake grinned. He flagged down a rickshaw.

“Your chariot, my lady,” he said, to Bryce, as the vehicle came to a stop.

“Why thank you,” Bryce accepted, climbing up with the help of Jake and Rik, whom she recognized from her ordeal at Security Systems.

“Where to?” Rik asked them.

“Know Chow. The one down the street from Network 23.” Jake suggested.

Bryce nodded.

Rik nodded back and began to pedal. He had started off with a running rickshaw, but Edison had once paid him enough to buy a bicycle version to help him get through the dangerous Fringes a bit faster.

Arriving at the restaurant, Bryce and Jake stepped down from the rickshaw.

Though Rik did not ask for money, Jake paid him anyhow. Accepting the payment with a smile, he rode off.

Jake escorted Bryce into the restaurant. They ordered their food, burgers and crunch fries, and found a booth in a corner.

“So,” Jake asked. “How long have you worked for Network 23?”

“About four years,” Bryce replied. “Grossberg hired me just after I left college.”

“That’s right,” Jake recalled. “Grossberg was your boss back then. My grandfather only became the boss after some advertising scandal. I honestly didn’t pay much attention. I’m a Network 66 fan.”

“Your grandfather must love you for that,” Bryce rolled her eyes.

“Well,” Jake shrugged, “Porky’s Landing is better than Lumpy’s Proletariat.”

“Watching Blanks roasting rats on spits is better than Lumpy’s Proletariat.” Bryce confided, making them both laugh.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“I’m really enjoying myself,” Jake remarked, reaching for his fries. “You?”

“Me, too,” Bryce agreed.

“Would you like to go to the Scumball game next weekend?” Jake offered.

“That sounds like fun,” Bryce decided. “I’d love to go.”

“I’ll pick you up an hour before the game,” Jake told her.

“Why so early?” Bryce inquired.

“Just to get ahead of the crowd,” Jake reminded her. “Even with reserve tickets it’s always chaos during the last half hour before it starts.”

“Good point,” Bryce said, by way of agreeing with him. 

After dinner was over, Jake walked Bryce back to Network 23.

“I had a nice time,” Bryce told Jake.

“So did I,” Jake agreed. “I look forward to next weekend.”

“It’s going to be very exciting,” Bryce agreed. “Thank you for dinner.”

“And thank you,” Jake replied, “for allowing me to see the most beautiful woman since Botticelli painted Venus.”

Bryce blushed slightly. 

“Good night, Jake,” she said as she pulled the door open.

“Good night, Bryce,” Jake replied. He watched her go inside, then turned and headed off home.


	8. Second Date... Failed.

Chapter Eight: Second Date, Failed.

Jake got home from his date with Bryce. He was smiling to himself as he flopped down on the bed and noticed he had a message on his screen. He moved to his chair and read it carefully. His expression darkened. 

“That bitch,” he whispered to himself. He deleted the message and lie back down, seething. Bryce, it seemed, had a secret she hadn’t told him. He was angry that she hadn’t mentioned once being male. He wanted a girlfriend who was a proper young woman, not someone who wasn’t satisfied with their own gender.

He looked at the Scumball tickets he had picked up on the way home. He wondered if he should return them. He decided to put them aside for the moment. He could always take out one of his friends from work. Or maybe he’d give Bryce another chance. Perhaps she would confess her little secret to him in the car on the way to the game. If not, well, he’d see when the time came.

 

When Jake picked her up for the game, Bryce was dressed in the pretty skirt Jenny had insisted she buy.

Jake rolled his eyes. “What a load of bullocks,” he muttered. “She’s pretty, I’ll give her that. But that pretty body of hers is nothing more than a lie.”

Leaning out the window of the cab, he called out to her. “You coming or what?”  
Bryce waved back to him to let him know she’d heard. Then she crossed the street and got in the vehicle.

“Cab,” she remarked. “You’re really going all out! I’m impressed.”

“It’s too far to walk or for the rickshaw,” Jake pointed out.

“Good point,” Bryce conceded.

The cab ride was quiet. Too much so for Jake’s liking. Bryce looked at the floor, as if she wanted to say something. But Jake decided she simply was avoiding talking to him and using him to see a free scumball game. 

The ride ended at the Scumball arena. Bryce and Jake got out and went to the door with Jake stopping momentarily to pay the driver.

“Well, we’re here,” Jake said. He pulled the tickets from his pocket. Then, he flashed Bryce a cold smile which sent a shiver up her back.

“Jake?” Bryce asked.

Jake slapped her, then ripped up one ticket, then stormed into the building with the other, leaving Bryce standing in the cold with no way to watch the game, and no way to get home.

For a moment she was too stunned to react.

“Jake!” she cried out shortly after as the door closed between them.

She wanted to call the Network, to have someone come and pick her up or at least get her a new ticket. But the tickets were most likely sold out, and the phone bank was inside the building, accessible only to those who had tickets for admission.

She imagined Jake sitting inside the warm arena, smiling and cheering as he watched the game.The idea stung her very badly. Why was he treating her so poorly? Their last date had been wonderful. He’d been a true gentleman, even going so far as to compare her to a goddess. So why had he just torn up her ticket for the game and left her stranded?

Leaning against the cement wall, she put her face in her hands, tears running down her face.

Several minutes later, she heard a voice through the haze of her heartbreak.

“Bryce?”

It was Theora.

Bryce looked up as Theora approached her.

“What are you doing out here?” Theora wanted to know. Then she looked more closely as she noticed the handprint on Bryce’s cheek. “Did Jake do this?”she demanded.

“I must’ve made him angry somehow.” Bryce concluded.

“No,” Theora shook her head. “Don’t you ever blame yourself for being hit. It’s okay for him to be angry at you if he feels it’s justified. But no one has the right to hit you. Where did he go?”

“He ripped up my ticket after he slapped me and went in to enjoy the game,” Bryce explained. “I just wish I knew why he turned on me.”

Theora walked Bryce over to where Ted was waiting with his and Theora’s tickets.

“Ted,” she apologized. “I have to take Bryce home. “You go ahead and enjoy the game. I’ll come and pick you up when it’s over.”

“What happened, Bryce?” Jake asked, concernedly.

Bryce looked at the asphalt of the parking lot as she answered. “Jake dumped me. He tore up my ticket and left him stranded out here.”

“Hm,” Ted considered. “Did he pay for the tickets?”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Theora demanded.

“I was just thinking,” Ted smiled. “If he paid for the tickets, what better way to get back at him than for you to be able to see the game anyhow?” he handed Bryce his ticket.

“But now you won’t be able to go,” Bryce reminded him.

“I’ll be okay,” Ted told her. “We’re not too far from the Ouzo bar. I’ll watch the game on the set there.”

“Are you sure?” Theora asked him. She knew he’d planned a romantic evening for himself and her after the game. And he’d been looking forward to spending a rare night with her.

“Sure,” Ted laughed, reassuringly. “You gals go ahead and have yourself a nice ladies’ night. I’ll get a cab home from the bar.”

“Thanks, Ted,” Theora told him as he handed over the tickets and headed off to the Ouzo bar.

“Shall we enjoy the game?” Theora offered.

Bryce nodded and followed thinking that the evening hadn’t been completely ruined after all.


	9. Truth, Consequences, and the Pride of a Lady

Chapter Nine: Truth, Consequences, and the Pride of a Lady

 

As they watched the game, Theora leaned over and asked. “Having fun?”

Bryce thought about it and smiled. “I am,” she told her friend. “Mark Mason is really doing a great job tonight.”

“I was a little worried when it looked like his car was going to run into Roy Thomas’s car.” Theora confided. “Weren’t you?”

“Nah,” Bryce shook her head. “Mark Mason is one of the best Scumball drivers around.”

“Almost as good as John Abbott,” Theora remarked.

“Better,” Bryce argued.

“Oh really?” Theora laughed. “Hey, I’m a little peckish. Why don’t we grab something at the snack bar?”

“Sounds good,” Bryce agreed. She stood up and followed Theora out to the snack bar. In line, once they got there, she spotted Jake who was about four families away from the register.

“I came here for snacks, not snakes,” Bryce whispered to Theora.

“You want to come back later?” Theora offered.

“No,” Bryce disagreed. “I’m not going to miss two parts of the game.”

“Just ignore him,” Theora suggested.

As they stood there, Jake, not noticing them, started muttering angrily to himself.

“Lying bitch,” he complained.

“Language,” a middle aged woman standing there with her twelve year old daughter admonished.

“Whatever,” Jake grumbled. “I wasted my time and money on that so-called lady and she’s not even a real woman.”

“So, that’s why,” Bryce whispered to Theora. “Well, I’m going to set the record straight. I don’t intend to give him another chance. Not after he struck me. But I want to make sure he knows that he lost me for no reason.”

As she walked up to Jake, the middle-aged mom remarked “no cutting.”

“I’m not cutting,” Bryce explained. “I’m just going to stand off to the side of the line and tell that jerk a few things.”

“You mean the foul-mouthed guy who just swore in front of my daughter? Be my guest.”

Jake turned at the sound of Bryce’s voice.

“Just so you know, Jake,” Bryce told him “This body was never male. I did have a younger male body once. But it was cremated and interred at Gladhand Meadows. This one was created at Ovu-Vat and…” she paused to look at the few people nearby who had heard and were now staring at her in amazement. “Shouldn’t you people be debating on whether you want popcorn or crunch fries? You know you spent the rest of your pocket money on the actual game.” then she turned back to Jake. “This body was created and grown at Ovu-Vat, as I said. My mind was transferred into it using a similar process to that I used to create Max Headroom.”

“Oh,” was all that Jake could manage to say. “Bryce. I guess I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?”

Bryce shook her head. “If you’d just been angry, that I could have forgiven. But you hit me. And that I will never forgive.”

Theora and several other people in line applauded this while Bryce blushed and Jake glared.

Reaching the counter , Bryce and Theora purchased their snacks, then returned to their seats and resumed watching the game, just in time to see Mark Mason’s vehicle barely avoid colliding with the goal as he scored once more for the Druids.

“And the score is 15 to 20 in favor of the Devils,” the announcer proclaimed. “Mark Mason of the Druids has closed the gap by another five points. This is getting to be a very close game. Can the Druids tie it up with another score or will this game go to the Devils?”

“Come on, Druids!” Bryce whispered, urgingly. 

Theora joined in. On either side of them, the other fans were pounding the air with their fists in determination.

Mason’s car maneuvered the ball into the path of another of the Druids who barely missed the goal. The crowd let out a groan as the Devils took possession. For a long moment, it seemed they would finish the game with a 25 to 15 score. But at the last minute, the Druids took possession of the ball. Mark Mason drove towards the goal, making the score this time.

“And again Mark Mason makes a five point score tying up the game! This is absolutely incredible, fans!” The announcer was clearly as excited as the rest of the group. “The Druids have possession of the ball as we go into overtime.”

“This is a very exciting game,” Theora whispered to Bryce.

“I hope the Druids win,” Bryce said with a nod of agreement.

“So do I,” Theora agreed.

“And the Druids win as Mark Mason scores the final goal bringing the score to 25/20! What a game! What a game!” the announcer and the Druids’ fans were cheering and waving their fists in the air as the players from both teams exited their vehicles to take a bow and wave back to their respective fans.

After the players had returned to their vehicles and left the arena, Bryce and Theora made their way to the entrance area. 

“Theora!” Edison called from the media section as he spotted her and Bryce. He waved to get her attention.

Theora and Bryce joined Edison.

“Enjoy the game?” was the first thing Edison wanted to know.

“It was amazing,” Theora laughed joyfully.

“Mark Mason was incredible,” Bryce agreed.

“Where are your dates?” Edison asked, looking around at the crowd nearby.

“Jake dumped me,” Bryce complained. “Tore up my ticket, which he paid for so he’s the only one to suffer there since Ted gave me his ticket. But he also slapped me.”

“I’m sorry,” Edison muttered.

“Edison!” Theora hissed. “Did you blab to Jake about Bryce’s past?”

“I only did it because I looked up his record. He has a habit of being verbally and physically abusive toward women.” Edison explained. “He even put one woman into the medical center. There was no way I was going to let him date our Bryce.”

“Well, I for one am happy to be rid of him,” Bryce decided. “Especially now that I know what you just told me.”

“Look,” Edison said, “since I almost spoiled your evening, why don’t I make it up to you? Would you ladies like to meet the Druids?”

“You bet we would!” Bryce laughed. “That would be so awesome!”

“So, there still is a bit of teenaged boy left in you,” Edison said with a friendly smile.


	10. A Good Sportsman

Chapter Ten: A Good Sportsman

“Are you busy?” Edison asked as he knocked on the door to the Druids’ garage.

“No, come on in,” Mark Mason invited, raising the door. “Edison Carter, right?”

Mark Mason was about twenty six, fair-haired with a contagious smile and deep brown eyes. He was just slightly taller than Bryce with a slight but muscular frame.

“Yeah,” Edison replied. Turning to his two companions he added. “This is Theora Jones, and Bryce Lynch.”

“Nice to meet you,” he told Theora. He turned to Bryce. “You, also.”

Bryce suddenly found the floor rather interesting. “Thanks. I… I mean I’m glad to meet you, too.”

Mark smiled at her when she finally looked back up at him. It was a friendly smile. Reassuringly pleasant. “Have you ever eaten fish?” he asked.

“Fish?” Bryce asked. “I thought most of the fish had been killed off because of the last war.”

“All the fish in the oceans and lakes, yes,” Mark agreed. “But some of the public aquariums managed to get their fish into tanks that were set up in the shelters that had been built the year before. They manipulated what they had into edible species which they harvest once a year. The fish are only served at that time, and they’re hard to come by. However, I just happen to know of a restaurant not far from here that serves a couple varieties.”

“Really?” Bryce asked, her curiosity piqued.

Mark nodded. “I was just heading there for an after-game supper. Would you three care to join me?”

“No, thanks,” Theora replied, an idea coming to her mind.

“That would be…” Edison began. But Theora nudged him with her foot. “Come to think of it, I’ve got to work on tomorrow night’s episode.”

“Oh well,” Mark shrugged. “What about you, Bryce?”

“I’m not sure..” Bryce hedged, nervously.

Theora smiled at her. “Go ahead,” she encouraged. “It’ll be a new experience. And I bet the fish will taste great.”

“Okay,” Bryce agreed. “Why not?”

Mark smiled and pulled on his coat.

“We’ll see you at work tomorrow,” Theora told Bryce as she and Edison headed for the door.

Once in the car park, Edison turned to Theora.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked. “She already got hurt once.”

“We both know that Mark Mason is as good a man as he is a Scumball player,” Theora pointed out. “Bryce will be fine.”

“I hope so,” Edison warned.

 

Mark led Bryce out of the back door of the garage where his car was parked.

“So, it’s going to be just us?” Bryce asked, realizing the team wasn’t there.

“Are you okay with that, or do you want to catch up with Mr. Carter?”

“No, I guess I’m okay with it,” Bryce admitted. “But there’s something you should know about me.”

“Let me guess, you used to be a guy.”

Bryce stared at him with wide eyes. “How…?” she stammered.

“My step-brother was in your class at ACS,” Mark explained. “I recognized your name as soon as I heard it. He said you one of the smartest kids in your class.”

He opened the car door for her and smiled as she got inside and put her seatbelt on.  
“So why the switch?” Mark asked. “I mean, you must’ve shaved about ten years off your life.”

“Actually it was only seven years,” Bryce explained.”And it’s a lot better than no life at all. But it doesn’t bother you?”

“Not one bit,” Mark confided as he got into the car.. “One of my best friends changed their sex. Though they kept the same body. She works at the Ouzo bar as a dancer.”

Bryce nodded understandingly as Mark started the car and began the drive toward the restaurant.

After a while, Mark asked. “What did you mean ‘better than no life’? You don’t have to tell me if it’s too hard to talk about.”

“I was deathly ill,” Bryce explained. “My friend and former classmate Jenny helped me out. She was the one who designed this body.”

“Where did you get that bruise?” he asked.

“From a man who I thought cared about me,” Bryce confessed. “He’s out of my life now.”

“It looks like it’s recent,” Mark observed.

“Earlier tonight. I almost didn’t get to see the game. He tore my ticket up, but Theora’s date gave me his.”

Mark stopped the car. “Are you sure you want to go out? I mean, after just getting struck by some guy?”

“I wouldn’t have gone if I wasn’t,” Bryce pointed out. “You’re not him. And I’m happy you asked me. It’s very considerate of you.”

Mark resumed driving, not stopping until they reached the restaurant. He opened the both the car and restaurant doors for Bryce who looked gratifyingly flattered at the gesture.

“Good evening, Mr. Mason,” the maitre d’ said, pleasantly. “I must say your companion tonight is a damned sight better than your last one.”

Bryce raised an eyebrow at Mark, waiting for an explanation. She wondered if he was also on the rebound.

“Relax,” the maitre d’ laughed. “Last time he was here with Luke Adams. You know the guy.”

“You mean the player who’s so muscular he can barely fit in his vehicle?” Bryce inquired.

“Yeah, him,” Mark laughed.  
Bryce nodded approvingly. “He seems nice enough from the interviews I’ve seen.” she told Mark.

“He is a pretty cool guy,” Mark agreed. “And he’s my best friend on the team.”

They were shown to a table in the corner and given menus.

“What would you recommend?” Bryce asked Mark.

“The pseudo-salmon is very good,” Mark told her. “I don’t know how close it tastes to class salmon, but I still find it delicious.”

“What are you getting?” Bryce asked him.

“The pseudo-salmon,” Mark replied. “It’s my favorite.”

“I’ll get the same,” Bryce decided.

A waiter came over to them. “May I take your orders?” he asked.

Mark nodded to Bryce indicating that she should order first.

“I’ll have the pseudo-salmon,” she decided.

“Excellent choice,” the waiter told him. “And you sir?”

“Same,” Mark told him. “And a small bottle of rose.”

“How long have you been in your current body?” Mark asked.

Bryce was both pleased and amazed at how relaxed he seemed about it.

“Not long,” she told him. “I’m still getting used to some things about it.”

“I can only imagine,” Mark remarked as the waiter brought them a basket of fresh hot rolls and butter packets.

“It’s a good thing the bread is hot,” Bryce remarked opening a packet and removing a nearly solid square of butter.

“No matter how fancy the restaurant you visit, the butter is always solid like a brick,” Mark sympathised. 

A boy of about twelve rushed over to them.

“Are you Mark Mason?” he asked excitedly.

Mark was a little taken aback at being interrupted. But when he looked at Bryce he saw a good-natured smile on her face.

“I sure am,” he told the kid. 

“Can I have an autograph?” the boy begged. “Please?”

A woman who was clearly the boy’s mother made her way over and took the child by the hand scolding him along the way back to their table.

“What have I told you about letting people alone when they’re eating?”

“But they weren’t eating, mom!” the boy pointed out with a wail. “Their food wasn’t even there yet.”

“Excuse me,” Mark told Bryce. He took out a pad of paper from his coat pocket along with an old-style pen.

“Where did you get those?” Bryce asked. “I didn’t think old-style write supplies even existed anymore.”

“Just something I found in the wreckage of an old house I was exploring when I was your original age,” Mark told her. He moved the pen on the paper, then carried it over to where the boy was sitting with his parents.

“You forgot your autograph,” he told the kid as he handed the paper to him.

“Wow!” the boy exclaimed. “Look, dad! It’s on real old-fashioned paper!”

“We’ll have to put that in a frame when we get home so it won’t get ruined,” the father told him as Mark gave a smile and returned to where Bryce was sitting and waiting for their meals.

The pseudo-salmon arrived momentarily along with rice pilaf and mixed peas and carrots and a bottle of rose wine containing just enough for two glasses. After opening the wine and setting in on the table, he departed to wait on other tables.

“Wine?” Mark offered, lifting the bottle.

“Thank you,” Bryce nodded. 

Mark poured a small amount for her, then the same amount for himself. He raised his glass to her and she did the same.

“To science,” he said, “without which I would not be sitting here with a very nice young woman and enjoying this fish.”

After the customary tap of glasses, Bryce remarked.

“You do know you’d still be eating the fish, right?” She tasted a bite. “It’s good.”

“That’s why I like coming here,” Mark replied. “The problem is that it won’t be available again for another five or six months.”

“How do they stay open the rest of the year?” Bryce asked in some confusion.

“They serve standard food for most of the year,” Mark explained. “Except for Oktoberfest when they serve a game supper with a variety of beers from kegs.”

“I was originally born in October,” Bryce told him. “Though I don’t know if that counts anymore. Things have become so complicated.”

“Life gets tricky sometimes,” Mark agreed.

They finished their supper in silence. Then, after declining desserts and coffee, they left the restaurant.

Mark drove Bryce back to Network 23. He watched until she was safely inside, then drove away.


End file.
